Peleas De Pareja
by Nevalainen
Summary: Si a angela le hubieran dicho que obtendria informacion tan valiosa en el departamento de Brennan sólo despues de una pelea con su querido novio, lo más seguro es que se abria peleado por cualquier trivialidad hace mucho tiempo. BxB por supuesto.


oh bien... se supone que hoy tengo k publicar el siguiente capitulo de Kaos pero xD me equivoque de archivo asi que adivinen! les traigo otro regalito, este me ha salido en una noche y no he reparado en leerlo, espero aun asi que sea de vuelstro agrado y de antemano se agradece a la gente k me lee.! por cierto Sibi felicitaciones nuevamente! X3

**_Peleas De Pareja_**

Ángela montenegro estaba destrozada y en su mente no tenia a nadie más que recurrir que a su querida mejor amiga aunque esta fuera un cero a la izquierda en asuntos románticos.

Ella y Hodgins habían tenido una pelea monumental hace dos horas y ella, triste, rabiosa y angustiada como estaba no pudo hacer más que irse corriendo de la casa que compartía con su actual pareja.

Eran las tres de la mañana y la posibilidad de que su amiga estuviera dormida eran altas pero ella no estaba demasiado bien como para pensar racionalmente así que, apenas salto de su auto corrió escaleras arriba y golpeo con fuerza la puerta principal de su apartamento.

Las lagrimas todavía caían de su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por la cantidad de adrenalina circundante en su organismo por lo que ni siquiera presto atención cuando en vez de su amiga fue el agente especial del FBI quien abrió la puerta somnoliento vestido únicamente con unos Boxer.

Lo único que ella pudo asimilar fue que la puerta estaba abierta y que frente de ella había un pecho en el cual amargar su dolor. – Ángela?- la artista miro al ex ranger a los ojos y estallando en llanto se tiro en sus brazos espantándole todo el sueño.

-Huesos despierta, es Ángela!!- Booth tomo a la mujer que tenia en frente entre sus brazos y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos la sentó en el sofá mientras la antropóloga corría preocupada hacia su mejor amiga.

-Que le paso!?- la artista apenas reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga libero de su abrazo al agente y se tiro sobre ella obligando a Temperance a sentarse mientras escuchaba los murmullos incoherentes que Ángela daba explicándole lo sucedido.

Tan sumida en sus sentimientos estaba que ni siquiera noto cuando Booth trajo una taza de café para Tempe y un té relajante para ella ni escucho el intercambio de susurros que daba su pareja favorita o el beso que Booth deposito en la frente de la antropóloga antes de desaparecer de su campo visual.

Temperantes estuvo consolando a su mejor amiga lo mejor que pudo copiando las acciones que Booth realizaba cuando ella se encontraba en la misma situación. Cuando el llanto de la artista ceso por completo y dio paso a un sueño profundo tuvo que levantarse de su asiento para llamar a su compañero y llevarla al cuarto de Huésped que él ya había preparado para la artista.

El dolor de cabeza al día siguiente hizo que Ángela se quedara el mayor tiempo posible en cama y después de repasar los consejos de su amiga decidió darle un día de culpa a su querido novio antes de volver a sus brazos. Con el ánimo arriba Ángela recién se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sofá y no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado a la cama hasta que la imagen vaga de Booth en Boxer la hizo reaccionar.

Tan lógica como era su mejor amiga la presencia de Booth se podía explicar de diversas formas pero lo que ella más quiso fue no haber interrumpido un momento caliente entre su par aunque para su desgracia, por la cara somnolienta que vio en ambos cuando irrumpió, lo más seguro es que ambos hubieran estado en los brazos de Morfeo en vez de en los del otro.

El murmullo de una pelea llego hasta sus oídos y si no fuera por las risas que escuchaba de vez en cuando se abría quedado en cama pero, a pesar de las razones por las que se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amiga, ver la interacción del par fuera del trabajo era un regalo que difícilmente podría rechazar.

-Huesos, no puedes usar algo en lo que no crees en mi contra! Es muy bajo- la risa suave de la antropóloga retumbo por la cocina y apunto con el dedo índice el pecho del hombre.

-Porque no puedo? Tú lo haces siempre y le has enseñado a Parker hacerlo, no es justo- bien, pero Parker y yo no tenemos un cerebro del tamaño del monumento de Lincon como para cambiar de idea a cada rato.

-Yo no hago eso!- hubo un silencio prolongado y el sonido de la maquina de café hizo que ambos estallaran en una carcajada que dejo a la artista escondida detrás de la muralla seriamente confundida. Espero un rato a ver si había otro intercambio de palabras y al no escuchar ninguno salio de su escondite caminando lo más trivial a la cocina cuando vio el cuadro.

Temperance estaba cocinando unos huevos con tocino mientras que Booth arreglaba la mesa para los tres y calentaba el pan moviéndose con una fluidez impresionante sin molestarse por los roces que tenían sus cuerpos cuando buscaban algo cerca de donde estaba el otro y la artista no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que en definitiva parecían más una pareja de novios que una de compañeros de trabajo.

La risa hizo que ambos se giraran a verla y Booth se acerco a ella con su sonrisa de encanto colocando las manos en sus hombros- Ange! Que bueno es verte sonreír, ayer me pegaste un susto tremendo.

-lo siento Booth, pero tu sabes que entremedio de un ataque de histeria una chica no presta atención a la hora solo espero no haberlos… interrumpido- la mordacidad estaba devuelta en la artista lo que significaba que nuevamente tenia buen animo y el agente ni siquiera intento parecer molesto o perturbado por su indirecta.

-Oh no te preocupes Ange, Booth y yo apenas y nos acabábamos de dormir cuando llegaste.- la trivialidad con la que Temperance soltó el comentario hizo que la artista riera más fuerte mientras que el agente se trasladaba hacia el lugar a de su compañera y le susurraba algo inaudible al oído sonrojandola.

El desayuno paso sin ningún otro inconveniente y Ángela se entretuvo observando la interacción de la pareja que tenia en frente. No era nada parecido a como ella y Hodgins se comportaban en las mañanas. En resumen ella y Hodgins parecían pareja de recién casados entre tanto ataque hormonal/lujurioso y sus desayunos generalmente terminaban en una ronda de besos apasionados o en la cama mientras que sus compañeros, más parecían un matrimonio ya consolidado.

Booth estaba a la cabecera en la mesa con Temperance a su mano derecha y ella en la izquierda conversando de los últimos detalles del caso en el que estaban trabajando o de Parker. Le sorprendió ver que Booth era el que hacia los emparedados con huevo para los tres y que su compañera no digiera nada hacia su tendencia de macho alfa o el que el agente aceptara silenciosamente que la antropóloga fuera la que colocara el azúcar a su café.

Cuando el desayuno termino Booth desapareció de la cocina después de una discusión de "A mi me toca lavar los platos" y uno que otro comentario mordaz de la artista. Cuando estuvieron solas Temperance soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa divertida se formo en el rostro de la artista.

-Ange… como te sientes? –sin darle tiempo a la artista para molestar Tempe vació lo que quedaba de café en dos tazas y se sentó frente a frente iniciando la conversación.

-Pues la verdad, iba a llamar a Cam para pedirle el día libre, creo que Hodgins merece sufrir al menos un día por lo que dijo.- pues yo creo que el pobre ya esta verdaderamente angustiado, me ha llamado cerca de cuatro veces en la mañana y si no fuera porque Booth le dijo que le dispararía si volvía a llamar el teléfono seguiría sonando.

La conversación siguió con trivialidades y una que otra indirecta de la artista que la antropóloga desentendía con una facilidad impresionante hasta que Booth nuevamente apareció en escena.- Huesos ya desocupe el baño y mejor te apuras porque ya es tarde.

La sorpresa y curiosidad de Ángela la corroían pero prefirió callar cualquier comentario y disfrutar de la interacción del par que a ratos parecía comunicarse en su propio idioma y olvidarse completamente de su presencia.

Paso menos de media hora y la conversación que tuvo con Booth no fue de otra cosa que trabajo por lo que, después de un rato Ángela aburrida se disculpo y fue hacia la pieza que había ocupado la noche anterior para llamar a Cam y contarle las razones por las que se tomaría el día libre.

-Si te vas a tomar el día lo mejor será que te quedes aquí- la voz de mando del agente hizo que Ángela saltara un poco lo que arranco una mueca divertida en el rostro de él. – sabes que Tempe te patearía si escuchara como ofreces su casa? – la risa de ambos no se hizo esperar- bueno, estoy seguro que ella ya te propuso la idea no?, de todos modos no le digas nada, hoy quiero llegar al trabajo sin una pelea si es posible.

-Booth!! Apúrate que vamos tarde!!- la antropóloga irrumpió en la pieza de huésped y después de darle un abrazo y un beso a la artista jalo del agente que apenas y pudo despedirse antes de desaparecer del departamento entre comentarios sarcásticos y regaños.

Ángela suspiro al saberse sola en el gran departamento de su amiga y recién ahí fue conciente de que en su apuro por salir de su hogar no se había traído ningún cambio de ropa. – bueno… no creo que Brennan se moleste si ocupo algo de su ropa- meditando sobre lo que haría ese día Ángela camino por el departamento de su mejor amiga observando con detenimiento cada objeto que había en él.

Desde que ella había comenzado su relación con Hodgins hace tres años las visitas que realizaba a su mejor amiga habían estado disminuyendo en frecuencia y se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que, hace mas o menos dos años que no pisaba ese departamento.

El cambio en si no era muy notable para un ojo poco entrenado pero ella se dio cuenta rápidamente que el departamento de su mejor amiga no era el mismo que ella había frecuentado. Era más parecido a un departamento nuevo y le sorprendió ver que, a diferencia de antes, ahora había cuadros en casi todo el departamento.

Los estantes seguían estando repletos de libros pero le sorprendió ver una sección completamente nueva en donde habían libros de ciencia ficción, deportes y hasta unos diez volúmenes de lectura infantil junto con juegos de mesa. Su primer pensamiento fue dirigido a las sobrinas y el hermano que la antropóloga tenia y con una sonrisa siguió su investigación analizando cuadro por cuadro. En la mayoría estaban ella y Booth junto con el equipo, otros en donde aparecia ella, Booth y Parker, también vio fotos de ella y su familia o solo su familia y reconocio varios que ella misma había tomado.

Pero los que más le llamaron la atención fueron los que solo aparecían ella y Booth, la mayoría en lugares que ni ella misma sabia donde habían tomado la foto o quien lo había hecho. La artista no recordaba haberles visto jamás tan felices y aunque en la mayoría el agente rodeaba los hombros de la antropóloga o solo se paraban juntos encontró un cuadro en la mesa de centro del living en donde el agente rodeaba la cintura de la antropóloga y esta, rodeaba su cuello mirando felices la cámara.

Seguramente la foto había sido tomada en una de las fiestas del FBI a las que sus amigos estaban obligados a ir pero, las miradas celosas de los agentes que aparecían en el fondo de la imagen se quedaron grabadas en la memoria de la artista.

Siguió su camino hacia la pieza de su mejor amiga intentando descifrar los sentimientos que extrapolaba la imagen que había visto pero cuando entro su corazón se quedo tieso en una pieza.

Lo primero que noto fue que la cama estaba prácticamente deshecha y que había ropa tirada desde el closet de la derecha hasta la cama misma: pero Brennan no era una mujer desordenada es más, ella disfrutaba de ver todo organizado y limpio.

Seguidamente reparo en algo aún más impactante y revelador. La ropa que estaba tirada junto a unas prendas de la antropóloga definitivamente era de hombre: más específicamente habría jurado haberle visto ese par de camisas y esos pantalones a cierto agente del FBI esa semana.

Las piezas del puzzle fueron calzando perfectamente y la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo magna si es que era posible que siguiera creciendo.

Entre el revoltijo de ropa en el suelo encontró la ropa que la antropóloga había ocupado ayer junto con la del agente y recién ahí se dio cuenta de algo aún más importante: ella y Booth se habían quedado en la casa de la antropóloga para dormir pero ella había ocupado la pieza de huésped entonces… ¿Dónde había dormido Booth?

Por el desorden era lógico asumir que el agente había estado en esa pieza pero para su amargura recordó que hace no más de una hora, la antropóloga le había tirado una sarta de insultos al agente por cierto desorden que ella no logro entender hasta ahora.

Lo más probable es que el agente se hubiera cambiado ropa en la pieza de su compañera solo porque ella se había apropiado de la otra pieza aunque para su suerte, eso no explicaba la ropa entrelazada que había en el piso.

Con mucha más curiosidad que antes Ángela, con la excusa de buscar algo de ropa para ella, comenzó a revisar cajón por cajón. Al principio nada nuevo en los cajones que tenían la ropa interior de la antropóloga o los pijamas de esta pero casi le dio un ataque al abrir los cajones del armario que estaba al otro lado de la cama, más específicamente: de donde comenzaba el tiradero de ropa.

Primero, encontró un cajón lleno de lociones y artículos de baño típicos de un hombre, en el segundo encontró montones de calcetines con dibujos y colores llamativos y finalmente en el tercero: un surtido amplio de boxer que lógicamente eran propiedad de Seeley Booth.

La grito de felicidad que dio definitivamente debió de escucharse por todo el edificio y le sorprendió que nadie golpeara preocupado pero, su atención se enfoco con mucha más gana que antes en revisar todo lo que estuviera en esa habitación. Entro en el armario de Tempe y aprovecho de sacar algo de ropa para vestirse más adelante y continuo por lo que a simple vista parecía el armario de Booth, se sorprendió al ver que, a diferencia del otro, este era un sencillo caos típico en un hombre desorganizado y rió divertida al imaginarse las peleas que había tenido la pareja dada la naturaleza organizada de cierta antropóloga.

Cuando ya se aburrió de revisar entre las ropas de Booth camino hasta la mesa de noche que estaba al lado izquierdo de la cama, sobre ella había una lámpara de noche y un cuadro en donde estaban nuevamente ella y Booth en algún lugar muy abrazados lo la hizo reír con malicia. Abrió el cajón sin sentirse culpable de invadir la privacidad de su amiga observando analíticamente cada objeto.

Adentro habían una que otra carta de la editora de Tempe por lo que en definitiva el cajon era de ella. Quitando las cartas encontró un par de tiras de pastillas para el control de fertilidad, unos dibujos que posiblemente Parker había hecho y el cofre en donde su compañera guardaba sus joyas.

Sonriendo con malicia la artista salto por la cama para sentarse en el otro extremo observando la mesita de noche que tenia también tenia una lampara de noche junto con un control remoto. abrió el cajón y en este encontró un par de fichas de juego con un mazo de cartas lo que reafirmo su teoría de que ahí era donde Booth guardaba sus cosas.

El secretismo que Booth guardaba hacia su vida privada hizo que la artista riera con malicia y revisara con más cuidado el contenido del cajón encontrando los cargadores de los celulares de ambos, una Biblia con un rosario dentro y un juego de video que seguramente correspondía al hijo de este pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la caja de condones que se deslizo desde el fondo.

Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas la artista guardo todo tal cual estaba y cerro el cajón dando un suspiro de alivio: estaba claro que la pareja dormida junta y que por lo visto lo hacían desde hace rato y tenia el cierto presentimiento de que por la cantidad igualitaria de objetos íntimos de ambos hasta vivían juntos.

La sorpresa dio paso a la malicia y por ultimo hasta se sintió un poco enojada al no saber desde cuando Booth y Temperance eran pareja.

Envuelta en sus meditaciones tomo la ropa que había seleccionado y entro en el baño para tomar un relajante baño. Hasta ahí se encontró con que la repartición de objetos femeninos y masculinos era uniforme y sintió la envidia corroerla al ver que ni siquiera ella con Hodgins tenían ese nivel de "homogenización" en su relación y eso que llevaban ya tres años juntos.

Pero ¿Cuánto llevaban saliendo Brennan y Booth? En el trabajo seguían comportándose como siempre: con miradas de deseo y choques entre sus personalidades que levantaban toda la tensión sexual del ambiente que los rodeaba por lo que era difícil separar un antes y un después.

Con toda la resolución del mundo Ángela decidió que obtendría esa información clasificada así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera hasta que el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus planes. Al principio se hizo a la idea de no contestar al pensar que seguramente era Hodgins que la buscaba para una disculpa pero cuando el sonido para mensajes salio ella prácticamente salio volando del baño.

-Ange, soy yo, Booth! Estas por ahí?… - Cariño! Perdón, creí que era Hodgins… a que se debe vuestra querida llamada bombón?- am.. Bueno veras, Hueso dejo un informe en el escritorio que esta en la sala y estoy atrapado en papeles aquí por lo que me preguntaba si podrías traerlo. Digo, no tienes que ir al Jeffersonia, puedes venir directo a mi oficina.

Su suerte no podía estar más de su lado y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro la artista dio vuelta para observar la carpeta que el agente mencionaba.- encontré la carpeta. Dame unos diez minutos para cambiarme de ropa y estaré en tu oficina, nos vemos galán.

Tarareando una tonada alegre la artista se vistió y arreglo para tomar las cosas y salir del edificio. Se demoro menos de 15 minutos en llegar y antes de que lograra entrar en el piso de Booth se encontró con Cullen quien la saludo cordialmente.

-Ángela! Que bueno verte, como te encuentras?- ella y el jefe del agente se habían hecho amigos íntimos desde el inicio de la enfermedad de su hija y al pasar los años siguieron en comunicándose de vez en cuando- Cullen! Déjame decirte que estoy gozando de la vida después de una pelea con Jack.

La cara del hombre se desformo ante la incoherencia de la frase por lo que la artista riendo lo jalo del brazo mientras caminaban a la oficina de Cullen. Cuando estuvieron dentro la artista cerró la puerta detrás de ella tomando la precaución de no toparse con Booth lo que aumento aún más la curiosidad de su jefe.

Ángela que te traes entre manos esta vez?- la artista rió tomando asiento en frente de Cullen divertida al saber que era completamente conocido para él la cantidad de planes que ella hacia.

-Bueno cariño, deja contarte desde el principio: ayer tuve una pelea con Jack, la verdad, ya ni recuerdo porque pero lo importante aquí es que fui a la casa de Brennan, tu sabes, siendo ella mi mejor amiga busque consuelo allí pero cual mayúscula fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con cierto agente tuyo en paños menores abriendo la puerta.

La risa de Cullen no se hizo esperar y viendo hacia donde iba el asunto se relajo en su asiento y escucho divertido los hechos que la artista había observado la noche pasada y esa misma mañana.

-Bueno, eso explica en gran medida el porque siempre que el teléfono de la casa de Booth esta muerto- pero entonces, tu no tienes ninguna información?- la curiosidad de Ángela se pego al director del FBI quien después de pensar un momento sonrió divertido.- bueno tu sabes que ese par siempre anda en las mismas, discutiendo de sus casos por los pasillos como matrimonio pero si bien es cierto, en la ultima fiesta realmente parecían pareja pero no le preste mucha atención, tu sabes, al ser el jefe tengo que ver a todo el mundo.

Caminando hacia su escritorio Cullen tomo una fotografía enmarcada y se la paso a la artista. En ella estaba él, su esposa, Booth y Brennan, los dos primeros abrazados amorosamente mientras que la pareja que a ella le interesaba mantenían un abrazo no tan intimo como la otra pareja pero con las manos entrelazadas en la cintura de la antropóloga.

-Wow! Chico yo quiero una copia de esta imagen!! Se ven tan adorables juntos!! Míralos!!- Ángela hubiera seguido alabando la fotografía si no fuese por los gritos que venían aumentando de volumen por los pasillos mientras la conocida pareja avanzaba por ellos. Cullen no pudo evitar reír divertido al ver como los otros agentes, sin importar el cargo que tuvieran, se hacían a un lado del camino para no ser atropellados por Booth y Brennan.

Ángela miro a Cullen con un destello malicioso en sus ojos y este al entender lo que posiblemente se encendía en la mente de la artista rió divertido.- no vas a separarlos verdad? Digo, el que sepamos que están juntos no significan que no puedan seguir haciendo como que nada pasa.

-Ángela, tú sabes que separar esa sociedad me traería mucho más inconvenientes que favores, es algo completamente impensable y si te soy franco, varios de mis superiores ya me han preguntado cuanto tiempo llevan juntos.

-Oh bueno, en ese caso, no te importa si ocupo la sala de interrogatorios? Porque no puedo dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que me hayan escondido su relación a mi, que he hecho lo imposible para que estén juntos.

Cullen en respuesta camino hacia el pasillo en donde los gritos de la pareja se habían perdido y junto con la artista se acercaron a la oficina de Booth donde Cullen le dijo que esperara afuera mientras entraba.- BOOTH!!

Al escuchar su nombre tanto el agente como la antropóloga pararon en seco su discusión y miraron asustados la cara seria que Cullen tenia ¿Qué habían hecho esta vez? - En 5 minutos te quiero en la sala de interrogación y eso va para usted también Dra. Brennan.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás del director del FBI ambos se miraron sorprendidos- que fue eso Booth? – no tengo la menor idea… últimamente no hemos hecho violado ninguna ley verdad?- ambos olvidaron por completo la discusión que habían tenido minutos antes y el agente, después de cerrar con seguro la puerta y bajar las persianas rodeo entre sus brazos la cintura de Temperance.

-No creo que este sea el minuto para eso Seeley- en contra de sus mismas palabras la antropóloga rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del agente recargándose sobre su pecho mientras le robaba un beso. – pero bebe, hoy en la mañana no me atendiste correctamente porque estaba Ángela y Cullen parece querer matarnos por algo que no recuero… encuentro justo que ahora se me recompense.

-Que voy a hacer contigo Seeley? Te estas volviendo muy caprichoso- que tal la idea de amarme con locura?- La risa de la antropóloga no se hizo esperar y volvieron a besarse con toda la calma del mundo hasta que el aire se les hizo estrictamente necesario.- es mejor que vayamos a ver que esta pasando antes de que Cullen nos mate bebe.

Terminaron la conversación con un beso corto y arreglándose un poco volvieron a salir de la oficina con una distancia prudente entre ellos. Cuando llegaron a la sala de interrogación Cullen los estaba esperando y les indico que entraran y tomaran asiento.

Adentro Ángela Montenegro sostenía la carpeta que Booth le había pedido y un cuadro que miraba detenidamente. Cullen se coloco al lado de Ángela indicándoles sentarse enfrente y recién ahí se dieron cuenta de que estaban en problemas mas serios de los que creían.

-Bien Booth, algo que quieras decirme antes de comenzar? – la pareja se dio un vistazo haciendo un pacto silencioso que no paso desapercibido para el otro par y Booth inclino ambas manos hacia delante apoyándose en la mesa mientras que Temperance se recostaba sobre la silla con los brazos cruzados dando a entender de que ella simplemente escucharía.

-Señor, primero que nada quisiera saber porque Huesos y yo estamos aquí y más importante, que hace Ángela aquí- Bueno, estamos aquí reunidos ya que creo esta pasando algo dentro de su sociedad que no me fue previamente informado y la señorita Ángela Montenegro solo me presto su ayuda para descubrir de que se trataba.

Tanto la antropóloga como Booth sintieron que un nudo se les formaba en la garganta y tuvieron que hacer todo el esfuerzo del mundo para parecer neutrales y no mirarse mutuamente: Su más grande secreto había sido descubierto.

-No tengo ni la menor idea a que se esta refiriendo señor. – Booth, eres mi mejor agente y la sociedad que el FBI mantiene con el Jeffersonia no ha podido nunca ser más eficaz desde que tu y la Dra. Brennan se hicieron socios.- Ángela deslizo por la mesa la fotografía que Cullen le había mostrado en su oficina y los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos al ver que negar el asunto solo retrasaría lo innegable. El suspiro de derrota que dio Booth fue acompañado por la mano que Brennan coloco sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-De acuerdo, admitimos que la relación que Booth y yo tenemos no se centra únicamente en lo profesional.- la sonrisa de victoria en el rostro de Ángela los hizo sonrojarse a ambos y cuando creyeron que Cullen pasaría a dar la sentencia este siguió con el interrogatorio.

-Dra. Brennan, cuando dice que su relación no solo es profesional esta afirmando sostener una relación amorosa con mi agente?- si señor, Temperance Brennan y yo mantenemos una relación amorosa privada desde hace… algún tiempo.- la contestación rápida de Booth sorprendió a Cullen y a Ángela pero no tanto como el ver como Temperance buscaba la mano de Booth y entrelazaban sus dedos.

-Y, desde cuando que han sido pareja? – bueno, pareja hemos sido desde hace aproximadamente cinco años pero casados llevamos algo más de dos años y medio.- QUE?!- los gritos de Ángela se confundieron con los de Cullen y ambos casi se van de espaldas al suelo lo que arranco una sonrisa divertida de Booth.- Temperance Brennan! Como esta eso de que te casaste y no me dijiste?!- bueno Ange, no es que no quisiéramos invitarte a la boda… es solo que no la planeamos.- la trivialidad con la que Booth contesto fue un golpe directo para el par que todavía era incapaz de asimilar todo lo que estaban escuchando- y donde se casaron?

-En las vegas- la respuesta a coro de la antropóloga y el agente aumento aun más la perplejidad de los presentes y al ver que tanto Cullen como Ángela estaban cerca de un ataque cardiaco Temperance suspiro cansada y, después de indicarles que no interrumpieran procedió a contarles todo desde el principio.

-Bien, cuando nos mandaron a las Vegas la ultima vez tuvimos un día de descanso por lo que a booth se le ocurrió pasear y recordando el caso que habíamos tenido ahí hace años. Después nos fuimos a un Púb. en la noche y las cantidades elevadas de Alcohol que consumimos y alguno que otro baile hicieron que tanto Booth como yo nos desinhibiéramos y entre todo nos casáramos. Claro que a la mañana siguiente de lo único nos acordábamos y que nos preocupaba fue de que estábamos… ustedes imaginaran…- Ángela intento aguantarse la risa y Booth viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de su pareja continuo.

-Después de una charla rápida y de perder el vuelo de regreso decidimos intentar una relación en secreto claro que, como no teníamos los anillos y con la resaca nos olvidamos algunas cosas de esa noche como la boda no teníamos idea de que estábamos casados hasta que un año más tarde nos llegaron los certificados por correo y como estábamos tan bien juntos y me mude al departamento de Huesos y continuamos con la rutina.

Un silencio cubrió la sala y después de dirigir una mirada rápida hacia su pareja Booth intento por todos los medios no reír ante la cara que tenia Ángela al golpe de información. – bueno, ahora que sabe todo señor, quisiera saber cuales son las represalias que tomara con nosotros

-Represalias? Esto no va a darme más que un dolor de cabeza por el shock de la noticia, debiste haberme informado de tu nuevo estatus civil antes Booth.- eso es mi culpa Señor, yo le pedí a Booth mantener la relación en secreto para disminuir el riesgo que de por si ya corremos en nuestro trabajo y evitar que disolvieran nuestra sociedad.

-Ustedes deben tener más que claro que romper vuestra sociedad trae más problemas que permitir un romance entre socios pero que quede claro que no quiero verlos besándose o en posiciones indecorosas en las horas de trabajo.

-Por supuesto señor- antes de que alguien lograra decir algo más el celular de Temperance sonó y después de una pequeña charla miro a Booth con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios- Cam ya tiene los exámenes toxicológicos y la victima no fue envenenada, la dosis que le dieron no es mortal así que solo nos queda un sospechoso.

Ángela miro a Cullen mientras el par se hundía en la conversación de su caso como si ellos no estuvieran presentes y después de una sonrisa compartida Cullen despejo su garganta llamándoles la atención.- como veo que están ocupados con cierto caso creo que dejaremos esta charla hasta aquí pero, van a tener que reunirse conmigo lo más antes posibles para cambiar ciertos datos.

Sin decir más Cullen salio de la habitación y, después de recibir los abrazos, el regaño y el perdón de Ángela con la promesa de contarle todo los detalles a la noche, el par se encamino en silencio hacia la Suv del agente. Una vez adentro ambos se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros.

-Seeley crees que sea buena idea contarle a Ángela todo? – bueno bebe… Cullen dijo que no disolverá nuestra sociedad por nuestra relación y no creo que cambien mucho las cosas ahora que ya saben que estamos juntos… ahora bien… seria bueno aprovechar para comunicarle tanto a Cam como a Cullen que en un tiempo más tendrás que tomarte unos meses de vacaciones.

-Pero Seeley! Ahora que todos van a saber, porque no me dejas trabajar unos meses más?- la antropóloga paso sus brazos por el cuello del agente atrayéndolo así para besarlo apasionadamente para después mirarlo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro que el agente no pudo evitar mirar embobado- si quieres trabajar en el laboratorio tu sabes que no tengo problema amor, pero no voy a permitir que tu o nuestro hijo salgan heridos por salir a terreno, no es un riesgo que estoy pensando en tomar.

-Ok… pero seguiré ayudándote con los casos desde el laboratorio y por nada del mundo podrás persuadirme para que tome ese prenatal. – Booth sonrió satisfecho por el arreglo temporal y volvió a besar en los labios a su mujer mientras la abrazaba por la cintura hasta que separaron sus labios para poder respirar

-Ya veremos… pero ahora que dices si aprovechamos para ir por cierto chico malo antes de regresar a la casa a escuchar los regaños de Ángela?

Compartiendo una risa ambos se acomodaron nuevamente en sus asientos y después de que encendiera el auto y salieran del estacionamiento del FBI la antropóloga apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su hombre mientras tiraba de la cadena que él tenia en el cuello quitando los anillos que tenían sujetos a ella.

-Creo que ya no será necesario que escondas esto.- la sonrisa en el rostro del agente creció al ver como su esposa colocaba el anillo que tantas peleas y risas les habían traído los dos últimos años y procedía a colocarlos en el lugar que les correspondía por derecho. – si, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto… pero sabes algo?- Que pasa bebe?

-Realmente debo quererte mucho como para dejarte todos esos actos de macho alfa y embarazarme, mira que hace unos años ni loca me hubiera dejado engatusar con tus trucos de chico bueno. – La risa del agente no se hizo esperar y después de darle un fugaz beso a su esposa en una luz roja le contesto- yo también te amo Temperance Brennan.


End file.
